Sharptooth (type)
Sharptooth or Sharpteeth (Plural) is a term used by the characters in the Land Before Time films and TV series. It refers to carnivorous creatures, primarily theropod dinosaurs; most prominently Tyrannosaurus. Sharpteeth throughout the series Sharptooth Main article: Sharptooth In the first entry of the Land Before Time series, there was one particular Sharptooth, a male Tyrannosaurus rex, who served as the main antagonist of the film. He is most notable for killing Littlefoot's mother, and surviving multiple deadly situations. First Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth Chomper Chomper is a young Tyrannosaurus, who was hatched in the Great Valley by the main characters, in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. He reappeared in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and again as a main character in the television series. He is friendly to herbivores, due to having been hatched by some, and therefore was accepted into the Great Valley after being pursued by Red Claw and his Fast Biters (see below). Chomper reappeared in The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. Chomper is, at least so far, most notable for being the only known Sharptooth in the Land Before Time universe to be friendly to herbivores. Little Chomper.jpg Chomper's Parents Main article: Chomper's Mother & Chomper's Father A pair of adult Tyrannosaurus; next to Sharptooth himself and the infant Sharptooth Chomper, Chomper's parents are the most prominent Sharpteeth in the series. They appear in the films in which their son is featured (except Journey of the Brave). Chomper's parents are never given names. For reasons unknown, they never appeared to show any affection towards each other, aside from the Fifth Movie, where it seems that Chomper's Father was checking up on his wife after throwing the Plated Sharptooth off the cliff for wounding her. However, they have generally only been shown in times of conflict with Leafeaters or other Sharpteeth, and much of their private life is unknown. Many fans speculate that they should return within the series' franchise. Chomper's Father bears a striking resemblance to the original Sharptooth from the first film, but is of a slightly different shade. Chomper's Mom&Dad.jpg Redclaw, Screech & Thud Main articles: Red Claw and Screech & Thud These are the latest recurring Sharpteeth and are the first Sharpteeth since Chomper to have been assigned names. They have appeared only in the TV series. Red Claw, a Tyrannosaurus rex, is said to be the meanest Sharptooth of all. He is identified by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw. Screech and Thud are Fast Biters (Utahraptor), and are Red Claw's lackeys. Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw Screech.jpg|Screech (Utahraptor) Thud.jpg|Thud (Utahraptor) Meanest Sharptooth The Meanest Sharptooth is the legendary Tyrannosaurus rex that the Lone Dinosaur once defeated. He was knocked off a cliff. Some believe that this Sharptooth was the Tyrannosaurus that fought Doc and Grandpa Longneck with the Allosaurus at the film's climax. Others believe that this might be the Sharptooth from the original movie, as their coloring is similar, as is their reputation. Another theory is that it's the Original Sharptooth's brother. His coloration is similar to Chomper's father and the original Sharptooth. T-Rex.jpg|The Meanest Sharptooth Anonymous Sharpteeth Many Sharpteeth appear throughout the series, though they are portrayed more as random wandering predators than proper characters, none of them possessing the single minded ferocity and seeming invincibility of the original (with the exception of the ones in V , VIII and XIII films). Although they are often perceived as mindless killers, being called "cowards" and "not very bright" by Bron and Grandpa Longneck respectively, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure revealed that Sharpteeth are indeed sentient like the rest of the dinosaurs and that they even form loving families. Chomper, however, does acknowledge the difficulty of friendship between herbivores and carnivores due to their differences, especially in diet. Furthermore, in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, Sharpteeth are shown to be just as intelligent and sensitive as other dinosaurs but simply speak a different language consisting of roars and growls. Unknown Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth, II (Tyrannosaurus) Pentaceratops vs. Unquillosaurus.png|Fast Biter, III (Dromaeosaurus) Ornitholestes_pack.jpg|''Ornitholestes'' pack, III LBT Velociraptor.png|Fast Biters, III (Velociraptor) Dryosaurus.jpg|Sharptooth, IV (Tyrannosaurus) Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-5370.jpg|Sharptooth Flyer, V'' (''Pterodactylus kochi) Swimming sharptooth.jpg|Swimming Sharptooth, V'' (''Cretoxyrhina) LBT Giganotosaurus.jpg|"Plated" Sharptooth, V'' (''Giganotosaurus) Yangchuanosaurus.jpg|''Yangchuanosaurus'' pack during the song "The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur", VI LBT Allosaurus.png|Sharptooth, VI (Allosaurus) Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps-1.com-8024.jpg|Sharptooth, VI (Tyrannosaurus) Screen Shot 2012-12-24 at 3.33.02 PM.png|Fast Biters, VII (Deinonychus) LBT Albertosaurus.png|Sharptooth, VIII (Tyrannosaurus) Pliosaur.png|Swimming Sharptooth, IX (Liopleurodon) Large Belly Dragger 3.jpg|Belly-Dragger, X'' (''Sarcosuchus) LBT Albertosaurus sarcophagus.png|Grey Sharptooth, X'' (''Tyrannosaurus) LBT Albertosaurus arctunguis.png|Green Sharptooth, X'' (''Tyrannosaurus) Albertosaurus.png|Brown Sharptooth, X'' (''Tyrannosaurus) Utahraptors.png|Fast Biters, XI (Utahraptor) Cap005.JPG|"Sail-Backed" Sharptooth, XII (Spinosaurus) LBT gorgosaurus.png|Sharptooth, XIII (Tyrannosaurus) Baryonyxes.jpg|Sharpteeth, XIII (Baryonyx) Gray Sharptooth.PNG|Sharptooth, XIV (Tyrannosaurus) Yutyrannus LBTXIV.png|Featherhead Sharpteeth, XIV (Yutyrannus) Carnotaur introduction.jpg|"Horned" Sharptooth, XIV (Carnotaurus) Fastbiter 3.jpg|Mother Fast Biter with hatchlings, TV series (Utahraptor) LBT Pack of Utahraptors.jpg|Fast Biters, TV series (Utahraptor) Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|Sharptooth Pair, TV series (Acrocanthosaurus) Young Metriacanthosaurus.jpg|Young Sharptooth, TV series (Acrocanthosaurus) Sharpteeth Rhett story.png|Sharpteeth from Rhett's story, TV series (Tyrannosaurus) Blue Green Herrasaurus TLBT.png|Sharpteeth, TV series (Herrerasaurus) Rutiodon Pack.png|Belly-Draggers, TV series (Rutiodon) Language Chomper is the only bilingual Sharptooth in the films and TV show, as he is able to speak his own native language, and that of the herbivorous dinosaurs. The language of Sharpteeth appears to be made up of roars, growls and snarls. These are deep, loud, sometimes high-pitched and thunderous. While the language of the herbivores, as they are the protagonistic creatures in the series, is heard as English to the audience, the Sharptooth language has never been directly translated, although sometimes a caption translating their dialect is shown at the bottom of the screen. The only instances to date in which this has been done are The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, in which throughout the film, the conversations between Chomper and his parents are captioned, and in the television episode "Escape From the Mysterious Beyond", in which the conversation between Chomper and Thud, the Fast Biter, is captioned. vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h28m59s683.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h30m45s130.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h30m52s808.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m02s536.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m25s725.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m32s988.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m42s116.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h37m02s702.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h37m29s328.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h37m05s331.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h40m20s779.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h40m32s221.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-17h06m42s728.png vlcsnap-2017-02-13-00h12m46s920.png vlcsnap-2017-02-13-00h14m36s089.png Thud_Talk_1.png Thud Talk 2.png Thud Talk 3.png Thud Talk 4.png Thud Talk 5.png Thud Talk 6.png Thud Talk 7.png Thud Talk 8.png Thud Talk 9.png Thud Talk 10.png Thud Talk 11.png Thud Talk 12.png Thud Talk 13.png Thud Talk 14.png Thud Talk 15.png Thud Talks 16.png Thud Talk 17.png Development of term After the first movie, the term "Sharptooth" was extended to theropods in general. Tyrannosaurs, dromaeosaurs ("Fast Biters" in the television series), spinosaurs, carnosaurs, and coelurosaurs have been referred to as "Sharpteeth", later the franchise the term was extended to different predatory animals than just simply theropods. One in particuliar is a "Flying Sharptooth" which is coined for primarily Pterosaurs that have sharp teeth and eat meat, and the term "Swimming Sharptooth" was coined for ''Cretoxyrhina'' and later extended to include ''Liopleurodon'' and other sea creatures that ate meat, such as ''Mosasaurus'' and Kronosaurus. Character Development Sharpteeth are generally all theropod dinosaurs, with a minority being sea creatures and pterosaurs, etc. Upon the appearance of the first group of Sharpteeth. The bipedal sharpteeth, such as Tyrannosaurus have a box-shaped face and are typically large in size, though this isn't the same for all sharpteeth exactly (Exp. The Allosaurus in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock in comparison to the ones in reality have a triangular-shaped head with rugged features). Fast Biters however are smaller and have been drawn with a rugged-edge snout (similar to Ozzy & Strut's appearance). The majority of Sharpteeth have dark bags around their eyes, to point their bitterness (with the exception of most sharpteeth in TV series and the Allosaurus) Voices *Frank Welker - Tyrannosaurus (I-X), Dimetrodon (possibly), Dromaeosaurus (III), Velociraptor (III), Giganotosaurus (V), Sharptooth Flyer (V), Deinonychus (VII), Liopleurodon (IX), Sarcosuchus (X), Utahraptor (XI), Spinosaurus (XII, TV series), Baryonyx (XIII) *Danny Mann - ''Allosaurus'' (VI, TV series) *Pete Sepenuk - Red Claw (Tyrannosaurus) (TV series), Screech (Utahraptor) (TV series) *Rob Paulsen - Thud (Utahraptor) (TV series) *Scott Menville - Sharptooth Mom (Utahraptor) (TV series) Trivia Throughout the franchise, Sharpteeth are shown standing and walking up straight, especially Tyrannosaurs, whereas modern paleontological thought dictates that theropods stood and walked with their bodies approximately parallel to the ground. See also *List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time *Belly Dragger, a term for crocodilians and possibly other reptiles like nothosaurs, which are also Sharpteeth *Flying Sharptooth, a term that involves carnivorous pterosaurs. *Swimming Sharptooth, a term for a variety for carnivorous sea creatures such as sharks and mosasaurs. *Featherhead Sharptooth, The sub variety of theropods that are covered with feathers, like Yutyrannus. *Horned Sharptooth, An odd new variety of Sharpteeth, unlike most Sharpteeth, they have large horns protruding from their heads. One such Sharptooth from this group is Carnotaurus. *Fast Biter, a recent term describing dromaeosaurs and other smaller varieties of theropods. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sharptooth Category:Land Before Time Type